


Pressing Matters

by WeInItNowScoob



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Obligatory Scottish Honeymoon fic, Physical hurt/comfort, Slightly sexual suggestions, back massages, rated T for secret boner, sex is referenced to but neither of them are into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeInItNowScoob/pseuds/WeInItNowScoob
Summary: Being tall + having a larger body frame= Back Hell[That] + carrying groceries for several miles on foot so you and your boyfriend can stay incognito = (SCREAMING)
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 13
Kudos: 222





	Pressing Matters

**Author's Note:**

> One day I’ll write a MAG fic with actual horror elements as it’s intended to be, but today I just wanted to write another story about Martin being a big guy!! I’ve seen plenty of content where Jon gets a back massage because he’s constantly hunched over at a desk, but surprisingly nothing for actual soft giant Martin. So here, he gets one!

They had both come to the decision that it was a better idea if Martin did most of the errands in the village while Jon stayed home. Martin, at 6’6” and over 340 lbs, would most likely stand out, but compared to Jon, who’s long hair could only hide so much of his scarred face before he had to talk to people, would definitely raise questions and start some town gossip.

Not that Jon minded, really. He was a homebody, and didn’t like to talk to people unless he really knew them. Martin wasn’t exactly a social butterfly, but he enjoyed interacting with new people and socializing helped him ward off the lonely.

It was just another errand day where Jon was washing the corners in between the cupboards for the eighth time when he heard a thunk at the door before it was kicked open and Martin walked in with four bags of groceries.   
  


“What’s all this?” Jon asked.

“There was a sale on beans.” Martin answered, sounding a little out of breath. Jon didn’t blame him or envy him. The village was eight miles away and there was a slight slant uphill on the way back up. The simple act of getting groceries became a full day’s work, even if you didn’t waste too much time comparing prices.

”That’s probably a good idea, taking advantage of sales right now.” Jon said. He bent down to take the bags from Martin, and as he took the burden, he struggled to not sink down from the weight. “I think we’ll be good on beans! I’ll start putting these away.”

“I need to use the loo, but I’ll come back to help.” Martin said. His face looked red, but not in his usual easily flustered way. Jon chalked it up to him being long overdue for a piss. “Take your time.” He replied.

Martin awkwardly shuffled off into the hallway. Jon quickly lost himself in the task of making room in the cabinets for the economy-sized amount of beans they now had. As he worked on the second bag, he hardly noticed the sounds of movement on the other side of the house before he heard a thunk and a pained “Oohh, fuck!”

”Martin?” Jon set down the bunch of bananas he was holding and hurried to the bathroom. It was empty. He ran to the bedroom to find Martin lying flat on his back on their bed. “Martin, are you alright?”

Upon hearing Jon’s voice, Martin turned to face him and shifted to lift his torso up, but couldn’t make a few inches before dropping back down on the bed, “I’m not... I’m not being lazy, I swear-“

”Ridiculous.” Jon said, making his way towards him, “You walked uphill for eight miles with an obscene amount of canned goods. I don’t think I’m even allowed to call you lazy after that.”

He held a hand to Martin, who reluctantly took it and allowed himself to be lifted up. “A-Aahh!” He cried.

”Oh! Let’s set you back down.” Jon said, gently supporting him as he leaned back and gave a relieved gasp as he hit the mattress, “Are you injured? Do you need to see a d-... See a doctor?”

Martin’s face scrunched up at the word, “No, no doctor. We need to stay low. It’s not an injury.”

  
Jon placed a hand on his forehead and brushed his bangs back and out of his face. “You’re sure?” He asked softly.

“I’m sure... It’s just.. Back problems.” Martin said softly, closing his eyes at the touch.

”Ah... Your... Back hurts often?” Jon asked in a normal, mortal fashion.

”It... hurts being this big sometimes.” Martin said, “all this weight I carry can take a toll on my back. All those heavy groceries didn’t help, but I sort of got carried away at the sale.”

  
Jon had laid himself down perpendicular to Martin, not taking his usual spot in the crook of his shoulder. He continued to pet his hair, “Can I get you some asprin?”

”I bought some at the store, took a double dose an hour before I came home..” Martin said sadly.

  
“What can I do?” Jon asked.

”Just letting me lie here until it stops hurting would be the best option...” He moaned.

Jon stopped the hand in Martin’s hair and pouted. He hated standing around doing nothing while Martin was in such pain. He wracked his brain. There had to be something he could- Oh.

”What about a massage?”

  
  
“Wh-at?” Martin asked dumbly.

”I could give you a massage.” Jon replied.

  
  


  
”Do you even know how to give a massage?”   
  


“I... Ah.... I do now.” Jon admitted sheepishly.

  
  


“Ok,” Martin said, “And are you... Comfortable with that? Touching me-“

  
  
”Martin, I am tenderly running my fingers through your hair at this very moment.”

”Ah.... Question answered, I guess.”

  
  


“Are you comfortable, receiving a massage?” Jon asked.

”Oh, I’d love a massage,” Martin answered, “I used to get them every so often... I used to be so nervous and self-conscious, letting a stranger touch me, but I got used to it.. It was just a professional, doing their job, but...”

”It’s different when you know the person?” Jon asked.

”A bit,” Martin said, “But my back is killing me, so I’m willing to try if you are.”

”’Course,” Jon said, sitting himself up, “There’s some coconut oil in the cupboard. It should provide efficient results. Do you need me to help you undress, or do you think you can manage that on your own?”

”Oh.... Right. Um-“

”That is! Ah, you don’t need to undress if you’re not comfortable, it just works better if-“

  
  


”Yes, I know, Jon!” Martin huffed, “I’d rather have my clothes off for this... Erm... Can you help me up? I’d like to undress myself.”

Jon smiled. Sure. He got onto his knees and carefully slid his hands underneath Martin’s shoulders before helping him push up. Martin gave several agonizing gasps, but he was properly sat up. Jon crawled to sit under his shoulder and gave him support as they both stood up. He stepped away to make sure Martin was alright standing. The larger man, in obvious pain, just rolled his eyes and gave Jon a shooing motion with his hands. Jon did just that to get the makeshift massage oil.   
  


He stayed at the cupboard to give Martin time, putting more groceries away while he waited. When he finished his chore, he came back to see Martin face down on the queen sized bed with his sweatpants strewn haphazardly across his ass as if he’d tried to throw them behind him and gave up when he couldn’t reach behind him.

  
  


Jon couldn’t suppress the huff of laughter that escaped him as he reached to straighten the sweats to cover the top of Martin’s thighs.   
  


“Don’t laugh.” Martin’s muffled voice grouched.

  
“Right. Sorry.” Jon said, unable to hide the smile in his voice, “Should we... You’re ready?”

”Get on with it....” Martin mumbled before adding a quick “Please..”

Jon stood at the foot of the bed where Martin’s head and shoulders were. He made quick work of scooping out a dollop of coconut oil with his fingers and rubbing them on his palms to warm it up. He hesitated as he reached for the top of Martin’s back, but he was suddenly motivated with the new knowledge of how to start. He pressed his fingers into the side of Martin’s thick neck with the perfect amount of pressure, and ran them down his spacious back, flattening his palms and pressing at the top of Martin’s buttocks before sliding his hands firmly up his back.

Martin responded by relaxing his muscles and making the most undignified noise Jon had ever heard coming out of his mouth.

”... Good?” Jon asked cautiously.

  
  


”Heavenly...” Martin said through the sheets under him.

  
  


“Okay, just tell me to stop if it hurts or feels uncomfortable..” Jon continued his firm, long presses into Martin’s soft body, making him shiver or let out a soft wail of relief. Jon eventually paused his administrations to Martin’s back.

  
  


”Let’s roll you over.”

  
  


”Pardon?”

  
  


”I know I said I’d be giving you a back massage, but I thought a full-bodied massage might benefit-“

  
  


“Oh- right. Let me just... Make sure I’m decent.” Martin said as he covered his front with the pair of sweats draped over him.

  
  


”Nothing I haven’t seen before,” Jon said as he helped Martin on his back.

”It might be.”

”...”

”It’s a _really_ good massage.”

”... **Oh**.”

”I don’t want to do... I’m not in the mood, it just has a mind of it’s-“

”Hah. Right.” Jon have a crooked smile before scooping out some more oil and warming it up. He noticed how wet Martin’s closes eyes were as he pressed his hands to the top of Martin’s chest and rubbed them down his sides. Martin’s eyes opened wide and went cross-eyed. Jon might have commented on that if he hadn’t noticed,

”Are you drooling?”

”Jon. Shut up, we’ve established that I very much so enjoy the feeling of y-ouugfffh” Martin drawled nonsense as Jon got rid of a particularly stubborn knot in the area between his neck and shoulders.

”Prick.”

  
“Do you want me to stop?” Jon smirked at the sudden silence and leaned down to kiss Martin’s forehead with no resistance. Once he was done with Martin’s front, he helped him back on his stomach and gave short, firm presses alongside Martin’s spine. He had to press hard into the more padded areas of his back and his sides to reach the muscle, but going by the almost-sobs Martin was making, he was doing a stellar job. He pressed his body weight on his hands to undo the stress in the very bottom of Martin’s back, and that time he actually did cry.

“Are y-“

  
“Fine!” Martin squeaked.

Jon nodded and began to repeat his previous steps several more times. By the time it was over, Martin had been practically reduced to a puddle of pure bliss. In a haze, he let Jon guide him up and tuck him into bed before he realized he was lying on the sheets naked and covered in coconut oil.

”Don’t worry, they needed to be washed anyway.” Jon said, reading his mind in the not actual mind reading way, “You just lie down and rest, alright?”

Martin smiled lazily as he let Jon run his hand through his hair again, “Thanks for the massage. It was the best I’ve ever had.”

”That was probably the most physical stress you’ve been under. I just undid it.” Jon said casually.

”So modest. I thought I was about to pass out.”

”That really doesn't sound like an ideal experience.”

”It does when you’re big like me and your back is in agonizing pain.”

“But you feel better?”

”I feel amazing.”

Jon smiled, cupped his face and leaned in before stopping. Martin gave him a questioning look. He took out a handkerchief and wiped the drool off the corners of Martin’s mouth. Only then, did he close the space between them and give Martin a soft, long kiss on the lips-

Until Martin cheekily stuck out his tongue to lick the side of Jon’s mouth. Jon recoiled. Martin laughed. Jon gave an angry flick at Martin’s nose, which made Martin laugh harder. Jon responded by smushing Martin’s cheeks together before planting another kiss, and bushed his hair back a final time.   
  


  
“Rest well, dear Martin.”

Martin did just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my, this was sappy! But I am a sap, so what can you expect?


End file.
